In general, storage cases are used to collect and keep safely precious or important goods at a place to prevent loss or robbery. The storage cases are made of metal as a man material. The storage cases which are molded in the form of a box shape so as to open and close and then a locker unit is provided to lock and uncover the storage cases are widely used.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional storage case will be described below. As illustrated, the conventional storage case includes a body 10 and a cover 20 which are connected by a hinge 30 so as to open and close it.
Here, the body 10 and the cover 20 can be made of various kinds of materials but will be described with respect to the case where a metal plate such as a steel plate is molded in the form of a box using a press, as an example.
Fitting grooves are perforated on part of the side walls of the body 10 and the cover 20. A plurality of fixing pieces 42 are fitted into and fixed to the fitting grooves, respectively, so as to be protruded inwards from the body 10 and the cover 20. The plurality of fixing pieces 42 are fitted into a plurality of coupling holes (not shown) formed on hinge plates 30, respectively, in correspondence to the plurality of fixing pieces 42, and then bent so that the hinge plates 30 are firmly fixed to the body 10 and the cover 20, respectively.
The above-described conventional storage case is fabricated through a number of fabrication steps. The outlined fabrication method of making the conventional storage case includes the steps of: cutting a metal plate to be molded into the body 10 and the cover 20, press-molding the body 10 and the cover 20; perforating one of the side walls of the body 10 and the cover 20, respectively, in order to form grooves into which a plurality fixing pieces are fitted; coupling hinge plates with the plurality of fixing pieces; and finishing to complete a storage case.
Through the above-described storage case fabrication method, the body 10 and the cover 20 are combined into a structure of a storage case which can be opened and closed. Then, although it is not shown in the drawings, a buffering material having an impact absorption function, for example, a sponge material is filled in the storage case. Accordingly, articles contained in the storage case can be prevented from being damaged. In addition, various kinds of patterns are carved on the outer surface of the storage case, to thereby enhance aesthetic, that is, make the storage case look charming.
Meanwhile, jewels or precious stones can be kept in custody or displayed in gorgeous storage cases in order to enhance a value of the jewels or precious stones contained in the storage cases. Further, if special illuminations or other ornaments are used for storage cases, values of the storage cases and jewels or precious stones contained in the storage cases can be heightened. However, the above-described storage case has the difficulty in expressing a feeling of preference on jewels or precious stones contained in the storage case, other than simple visual patterns or designs.